Cold Station 12 (episode)
Soong's augments take control of a medical facility containing more augment embryos and several dangerous diseases. Part 2 of 3 Summary Dr. Arik Soong and his Augment children head to Cold Station 12 to free other embryos spoken of at the end of the Borderland episode. Meanwhile, the only clues given to the starship ''Enterprise'' were the coordinates Soong last gave them, so they follow them. They arrive at Trialas IV, the settlement where Soong raised his children, where there is only one person: Udar. He was left there about one year ago by his brethren because he was not as strong and intelligent as the others. Captain Jonathan Archer then receives new orders from Starfleet. He learns that there were about 1,800 other embryos kept at Cold Station 12 and, since Soong is probably headed that way, Archer is given orders to stop him, using whatever force is necessary. After formulating a plan to get the embryos, the Augments then highjack a Denobulan medical ship, and easily take control of the station without killing anyone (as Soong wished). Things get a little uglier when Soong realizes that Jeremy Lucas, the senior medical director, will not give up the code that unlocks the embryo chamber, even at the expense of his people or his own life. Soong is not able to go through with his threat, which raises tension between Malik and Soong. The Enterprise then arrives at the station and, after not being allowed to approach, is able to transport a team to the station before backing off. However, the team is no match for the Augments and they are easily detected and disposed of. Nevertheless, Archer is still able to give a final order to T'Pol: activate the station auto-destruct sequence as Starfleet ordered. The security measure is quickly disabled, thanks to the hacking skills of one of the Augments. The Enterprise has to then proceed to destroy the station manually. Realizing the friendship between Dr. Phlox and Lucas, Malik decides to take things into his hands as he openly defies his father and proceeds to expose the Denobulan doctor to one of the various pathogens studied on the station. Understanding he is not bluffing, Lucas reveals the code and the Augments are finally able to steal the embryos and get away before the Enterprise, which is busy with a Bird-of-Prey, destroys the station. In the last minutes of the episode, Malik clearly shows sadistic tendencies and little regard for his father's wishes. He beats Archer badly, decides to take some virulent pathogens, and programs a containment breach that will release all the pathogens stored on the station – killing everyone there. He also kills Udar, with the excuse that it is to spare his brother a horrible death. Background Information *At one point, it is said that there are a few hundred thousand possible combinations for the hexadecimal password. However, when Lucas finally reveals it, we see on the screen that it is composed of 16 characters, meaning that there was in fact about 1.8E19 (16^16) possibilities! *On the surface of Trialas IV, where Soong raised the Augments, there was a large device, composed of two long glowing red tubes. This device has been seen in many places on TNG and DS9, including, most interestingly, in Doctor Noonien Soong's lab in TNG: "Brothers". It is also seen in the control room of Cold Station 12, but with blue lights rather than red. *One of the codes on a viewscreen on Cold Station 12 was "Code 047". *When this episode was aired on UK TV Channel 4, some of the more violent scenes were edited out, including the part where Doctor Lucas gets tortured, and the close-up of the scientist being killed by the virus. *In "Daedalus", Archer tells Emory Erickson that he took advice from his father when in flight school. However, in this episode, it is revealed that Archer's father died when Jonathan was 12 years old. There is clearly an inconsistency here, unless Jonathan entered flight school as a child. Memorable Quotes "You son-of-a-bitch!" "Actually, mother was a chemist." : - Jeremy Lucas, Arik Soong Links and References Guest Stars *Alec Newman as Malik *Abby Brammell as Persis *Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Smike *Richard Riehle as Jeremy Lucas *Adam Grimes as Lokesh *Kris Iyer as Deputy Director *Amy Wieczorek as Denobulan Pilot *Jordan Orr as young Malik *Kevin Foster as Security Guard #1 Special Guest Star * Brent Spiner as Arik Soong References 47; Andronesian encephalitis; Augments; Barzai; Cold Station 12; Corsair; Eugenics Wars; Symbalene blood burn; Telurian plague Category:ENT episodes nl:Cold Station 12 (aflevering)